Burnt Marshmellow(s)
by Patented Stormbrat
Summary: What happens when Duo runs into a pilot unexpectedly after a year's absence away from the others? Set after Endless Waltz.Used to be up as just Burnt Marshmellows.
1. Default Chapter

=======================  
WARNING:This is yaoi.There is other content but there is yaoi in here. If you cannot handle this, please do not read. No one will think any less of you.^_^  
  
Disclaimer: This fic is my property. The characters may be from Gundam Wing, but everything contained in here is mine. Story, anything new to the characters, ect. Please do not take this. Please don't sue, Gundam Wing people - you'd only get a collection of Digimon comics and printouts of bunches of cutsey fanarts.  
  
Please read and review -- reviews make me write faster, and that's good if you like the story, isn't it??  
=========-------===========  
  
Duo Maxwell stared at the road ahead of him, whistling some tune with a forgotten name. He wasn't sure what he was whistling or why - it was just something he was   
doing at the time.  
  
That happened a lot lately. He'd always end up doing something without a point, drifting off into a near catatonic state of consciousness.  
  
Maybe it was to get away from reality. There was always memories - memories of friendships past,memories of   
what he once on the batlefield.Now that battlefield didn't exist- and the Death God couldn't soar anymore.   
  
And as much he as he hated himself for it - he missed it.  
  
So maybe he was trying to get away from these things. To try to get away from missing the reign of the Death God, to try to get away from missing DeathScythe.  
  
To try to get away from missing his friends.  
  
To try to get away from missing Heero.  
  
Heero Yuy. Duo's face tensed up as he remembered the other boy - the one who could turn him to mush with one look, even though Duo had easily hid it. Duo had never had the courage to tell Heero what Heero did to him - and that was one of the things Duo regretted the most of what he left behind of his former life.  
  
Duo, in the midst of all his thinking, didn't look ahead of him, something that was the FIRST rule in a delivery job. He'd almost completely withdrew in himself - something that turned into a dire mistake as he crashed right into someone.  
  
Duo hit the ground hard as he was knocked backwards from the impact of the hit. His butt scraped backwards on the pavement, and he winced. "That's gonna leave a mark. Oww."  
  
"Well, I sure as hell hope it'll leave a mark!!!" An extremely angry voice barked in his ear, and he winced as the voice continued its painful lecture."You crazy kids never watch where you're going!!! Now look at me, I'm covered in cat shit and I'M GONNA GET FIRED BECAUSE I CAN"T MAKE THIS DELIVERY ON TIME! I'd like to know your name kid, so I know the name of the stupid asshole that ruined my life!"  
  
"It's Duo Maxwell! And what about *my* delivery, you jerk?!" Duo realized what had happened to his delivery and he groaned as he realized about the pizza innards smeared all over him."Now *I'm* gonna get fired!"  
  
"Well, bohoohoo, kid! We've all got a sob story, you shit!"  
  
"Yeah, well, then don't complain to me about yours!" Duo glared."What were you DOING delivering cat shit anyway?! You deserve anything you get after doing something as dumb as that!"  
  
"I WAS NOT DELIVERING CAT SHIT!" The other man screamed, clenching his fist. Duo kept a wary eye on the other man's limbs - he didn't want to be taken off guard and end up in a trip to the hospital.  
  
"Well, then what were you delivering?" Duo put a sickly sweet smile on his face, patronizing the other man as best he could without actually patronizing him.  
  
"I was - before *you* showed up - delivering cats for my boss. But then you had to come along AND WITH YOUR DUMB BRAIN AND SISSY LOOKS AND MAKE ME LATE!"  
  
"I DO NOT HAVE SISSY LOOKS!" Duo sneered at the other man, both his fists clenching. "Buddy, those are fighting words!"  
  
  
Why?" The other man asked sweetly, laying on the sugar tones just as Duo had earlier. Duo felt sick when the tables were turned on him. "You have a braid. That's a GIRL THING, Duo Maxwell. C'mon, admit it. YOU'RE A SISSY BOY!"  
  
"I AM NOT A SISSY BOY!" Duo protested angrily. He felt really upset inside - more than what would be rational in a situation like this.  
  
"Oh yeah?Sissy sissy sissy !"  
  
"YOU KNOW, I HATE GUYS LIKE YOU! YOU DO SIMPLE WORK SO OTHERS CAN BE LAZY! Your boss could have taken his cats himself! But NO! HE HAD TO BE LAZY!"  
  
"HE IS NOT LAZY!" Before Duo knew what was happening, his collar was being grabbed and he was a *lot* closer to the other man. Dazed from the utter shock of it, DUo could only stare at the other man with widened eyes, no thought in his head of escaping. The man seemed ready to him him - ready?! Duo almost laughed at that thought. Ready he was, he had the arm drawn back for it.  
  
But he never got a chance.  
  
"Rasid, that's enough." A simply sweet voice said from behind Duo. There was no pretending with this new guy - he was totally not faking his sweetness, unlike Duo and the other - Rasid, was he? - earlier during their - ahem - exchange of dramatic hostile words.   
  
Rasid dropped Duo immediately, and looked at the cemented pavement, embarrassment filling his cheeks with hot colour. " I'm sorry, Maganac-sama." He mumbled.  
  
"That's quite alright, Rasid." The new man clapped a hand on Rasid's shoulder."Listen, why don't you take the cats home, and I'll take care of him?"   
  
Rasid noded."Alright, Maganac-sama."And with that, he gathered the fallen pets together, and departed.  
  
Duo sat up on the concrete, wiping the blood off his nose where he had the unfortunate to skin it when Rasid had dropped him. "So you're the lazy bastard who he works for, aye? Well, thanks for the vote of confidence, but I could have done just fine without you!"  
  
The stranger kneeled down in front of Duo, and smiled at him. "You always did get yourself in the silliest of troubles, Duo."  
  
Duo gasped, and studied the face before him to make sure it wasn't a dream, and even then he didn't believe it."Quatre?!"  
  
========  
Stay tuned for Part B!!!  
Whee. Please let me know what you think - I'd like to know!!^_^  
Thanks.  
=============== 


	2. Part B --Untitled

OK, the thing about this part, is in the beginning of this story, it was taking during a time where this was coming out a writing style I'd never written before. What happened was it started switching POVS a bit -- something that someone complained about to me. So by Part C (Which is in the works right now) I've found a middle ground so I don't have to switch between first and third POV.^_^  
  
^_^V  
------------------  
TITLE:Burnt Marshmellows  
PART:B  
BY:Mandy  
ALL OTHER STATS SEE LAST PART  
--------------------------  
(POV:Quatre)  
--------------------------  
"Well, I'm glad to see you remember my name," I smile at him, happy to see my old friend. Somewhat giddy from the happiness and utter shock of it all, I almost don't hear his next words.  
  
"Quatre, what are you doing here?!" He asks, his cheeks flushing hot with embarrassment, I guess from finding out I was the one he called a lazy bastard. " And o-of c-course I remember your name, " He stutters out. "Why wouldn't I? I-it hasn't been *that* long."  
  
"just a year or two. " I nod. "But that's too long to not see an old friend. I thought maybe I was forgettable." I say teasingly."What with an exciting new life and all."  
  
"It isn't that exciting." He runs a hand through his bangs and tries not to look at me. I just frown inside at his embarrassment, but I 'm careful not to show any of that outwards as I keep a small cheerful smile plastered on my face.  
  
How can I get him to look at me? I wonder. It'd obviously take something quite drastic- something that would embarrass me in turn. But, that's a small price to pay, I decide, and gather up all of my wits and courage to be able to do this.  
  
When I come back to reality from my brief "thinking phase out of reality"moment, he's looking at me, but true to my luck, he looks away as soon as I look back. I groan. Great. Now I actually have to do it.  
  
I lean in closer to him, and poke him. "Of *course* it's exciting! It's a delivery job. Don't tell me all the stories aren't true?You get to travel all over, see new places in your city you never knew existed! Of course, some you don't exactly want to see, but that's a small price to pay for..." I lower my voice to a suggestive undertone, while I mentally hit myself with a mallet for even thinking of doing this. "...the women."  
  
We both sit there, staring at each other, embarrassed out of our minds. But at least I have victory - he's looking at me.  
  
He swallows, and after a three minute silence, says in a calm, flat voice..."Nahh, it's pretty boring."  
  
And looks away again.  
  
My cheeks flush hot with fury at him for looking away again. Why the hell is earlier so embarrassing to him? So he got in a fight. So what? He has before too. So he called me a lazy bastard. So what? He didn't know it was me... Right?  
  
I'm also severely pissed at myself, because my plan didn't work. On second thought, it *was* pretty kinda weak . Without giving myself time to have second thoughts, I lean in real close and whisper in a consperatory tone (while further completing my "so embarrassed I could kill myself" mode in the process)...  
  
"C'mon, don't tell me you never took a long lunch to...eat something besides lunch?"  
  
His eyes nearly bug out of his head, and I freeze right on the spot when I hear from above..  
  
"uh, Maganac-sama?" Rasid sweatdrops."Am I interrupting something?"  
  
I scutter back at least five feet, and in the process, fall down in a rather bad position, twisting my wrist in the process and landing on my butt. I sweatdrop considerably, and just look up at Rasid, embarrassed out of my mind.  
------------------  
Rasid wished he hadn't come back as he looked down at the two violently embarrassed young boys, one of which was his boss. If only one of the kittens hadn't escaped.... He wouldn't be in this situation right now.  
  
But the cat had escaped, and he was here, and he had to fix the situation now for Quatre-sama. He wouldn't feel right if he didn't, and besides-this was too priceless to not stick around.  
  
"Do you need help up, Maganac-sama?" Rasid asked his boss, as the other boy got up. Rasid wondered if Quatre's wrist was okay - he seemed to have landed on it rather hard.  
  
Quatre shook his head, and the red flush across his face deepened. he got up slowly and carefully, biting his lip to lower his reaction to a wince. Ultra pain came from putting weight on his wrist to help him up. He stared at Duo once he was up, and sweatdropped."Uh, Duo?"  
  
"Huh?" Duo looked at Quatre, still embarrassed and tried to not make eye contact.  
  
"Y-Your pants..." Quatre sweatdropped, and discreetly kept his eyes looking at the sky as he held out his coat.  
  
Duo didn't understand at first, but the fact quickly registered when Rasid grinned at him.  
  
"Better cover up, " Rasid grinned. "Everyone can see your sissy butt. Oh,and hearts? Nice boxers choice, Maxwell. Nice. I'm totally convinced of your manhood now. Really. I am."  
  
"Rasid!" Quatre scolded him."That's not nice!"  
  
"B-but...."  
  
"Rasid, " Quatre said firmly,"This man is a friend of mine, as are you. I don't like it when my friends fight for poor reasons. So, please don't fight. " Quatre gave him sweet, big, giant puppy dog eyes. "Please?"  
  
"Alright." Rasid said gruffly, and gave Duo a look which plainly said -"I'll get you for this later."  
  
"Thank you, Rasid." Quatre smiled and looked at Duo. "Are you -- "  
  
He never got any past that. The words choked in his throat as he looked at the wrong time and got a *very* good view of Duo's mostly naked butt. Rasid stared at his boss as Quatre turned completely red - more red than he thought was humanly possible, and Rasid sighed. He didn't want to have to cover up two things that the public wouldn't want to see...  
'Course, Rasid had an extremely vulgar mind...So he probably didn't have to.But he didn't take any chances as he pushedboth very embarrassed boys towards the car.  
  
=============  
  
Whew! Part C soon, hopefully. What do you guys think of this part?  
  
-----------------  
  



End file.
